


Dinner and a Show

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: True Blood
Genre: Crack, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-02
Updated: 2009-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Sophie-Ann has a way for Eric and Bill to overcome their differences, and she demands satisfaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the drabble request meme on my LJ.

"Oh, come _on_ , smile a little," Sophie-Ann said. "I can tell you've been wanting this ever since you two set eyes on each other. And what kind of Queen would I be if I didn't help you two get over...whatever the hell it is you two obviously need help getting over?"  
  
Bill was absolutely frozen in horror. "I only make love to Sookie," he said.  
  
"I understand completely," Eric said mock-comfortingly. "I feel the same way about her."  
  
Bill unsheathed his fangs in a rage. "Don't you _ever_ \--"  
  
"Yes, yes!" Sophie-Ann said, clapping. "That's the spirit! Now put it in his butt!"  
  
"Hey," Eric cut in. "If anyone's taking in the butt tonight, it's him."  
  
"I really couldn't care less, as long as I get to watch," Sophie-Ann said. "And neither of you is leaving until you do it. Blood, anyone? I have a Ukrainian farmboy absolutely _steeped_ in vodka. More vodka than blood, I think."  
  
Bill's eyes lit up at this. "Please." Then, in an undertone, "I'd like to remember as little of this as possible."


End file.
